Hetalian Academy
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Mr. United Nations, as head master, has decided to break one of his own rules. "Normal" humans will be allowed into his prestigious nation academy. He's unsure just how his plan will play out, but surely it wouldn't be too terrible. Right?
1. France

[Conny]: Hetalia + School + Countries + Humans = ...CHAOS. Don't you agree? Obviously, this whole school setting isn't new or original...but I hope this idea is a bit unique. I have this giant idea for this story, which you will see soon enough. I fear I'm making these chapters too long, but...does longer mean better? You can be the judge of that! Also, I'm using the human names (something I am so not used to).

Well, I obviously don't own Gakuen Hetalia, nor Hetalia itself. But now... would you please enjoy this story? Oh, a quick note. When you see "M." that is the same as "Mr." That's how the French abbreviate "Mister." "Tante" means "Aunt." And désolé means "sorry."

* * *

><p>"Papa, look what I got in the mail." The French girl ran into her home, startling both her elderly father and her aunt. She had forgotten to take off her shoes, but that was the last thing on her mind. Who really cared about muddy carpets?<p>

"Jane, if I didn't know any better, you'd be as old as your younger brother," her aunt scolded, while tending to her brother-in-law. He was growing old and his wife could no longer be there to help care for the family.

"Do not compare me to Enzo. I am not as childish as he is." She was waving the paper in the air, soon after her retort. "But _tante_! Papa! Look! I got a scholarship to go to an international school in Rome!" She didn't understand why she would be going to this school, but who could turn down an offer like this? Oh, yes. Her. "I'm not sure if I should go."

"Angel, you should go," M. Belrose said, his voice rough and gravelly. "Once in a lifetime." He took a short breath, taking in the oxygen his tank was providing. Jane's heart was struck by a cattle prod, it happened each time she was presented with situations like this. Her father was most important, but he made it so that she was the star of the show. It was obvious he would not lose this one.

"Don't you dare start up, Théophile." His sister-in-law looked rather bothered. She was on the borderline of frustration and anger. The woman brushed her graying bangs out of her face and behind her ear.

"Luther," he murmured. "You know how much I hate my first name." There was a strange tradition that had to be followed. The boy, no matter in his youth or age, would be called by his middle name. His family was quirky about this, when they were children in the past. That was a time in war, a time too long ago.

"You are Théophile and your son is Luca. Not Enzo." That didn't stop the tradition at all. To be honest, Jane's aunt only wanted to avoid the topic of this scholarship.

"Angel, I know you want to go. So take the chance while you can. _Carpe diem_, seize the day," the elderly man said, showing a nearly toothless smile. "And please, Marie. Must you always act like a donkey with a stick shoved up it's-"

"That's enough out of you, you crotchety old man!" The middle-aged lady huffed and left for the kitchen to fix up a snack. "We now know where Luca gets his language!" Jane and her father chuckled, unable to hide their laughter.

"Papa, should I?" The papers stated she was qualified to join the academy for a year. It also stated why she was illegible to attend the private school, expense free. She was a brilliant student in her English class and had even started learning Italian. Her other grades were excellent and she was said to be a good role model for the other students. Her politeness and generous was to be admired.

"It's not my decision. I think it's a good opportunity."

Just before bedtime, Jane entered the bedroom that belonged to her father. He was laying comfortable under the comforter, taking slow and deep breaths.

"Papa?" Jane was unsure if it was such a good idea to tell him right now. It was nighttime after all, but the decision was made.

"Yes, Jane?" he wheezed out, trying to keep his head clear. His eyes were heavy, M. Belrose was struggling to stay conscious.

"I'm...going to go."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jane was stuck with her little brother. Luca-a.k.a. Enzo-was only a seven year old. That's less than half her own age, but that didn't hinder their friendship. Even though they drew each other crazy sometimes, they still loved one another dearly.<p>

"Where are you going, Jane?" he asked, while watching her pack a suitcase. He only knew that she was leaving, but nothing more than that. Just how long would she be gone? To where was she going? Would she stay in touch?

"I'm going to school, Enzo." _This is going to take a while_, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if he would understand or not. "My school isn't in France."

"Where are you going?" She tried not to wince, as his voice became more distressed. "If not in France, where are you going to school?"

"In Rome." He became so upset that he wouldn't speak to her. Enzo left Jane's room, his head of golden brown hair ruffled with his hands intertwined in his locks. She didn't want him to be like this, but maybe some time to let it sink in would help out the boy.

"It's recommended that you leave before the year starts," Marie said, making sure that all of Jane's things were in order. "Oh, dear. I can't believe you're actually leaving us. You've grown so quickly." She took a moment before saying, "Your mother would be so proud."

"Thank you, _tante_ Marie." Within seconds, Jane's brother wrapped his arms around her waist and held tight.

"Don't leave. Please don't go. Please! I don't want to be left alone with _tante_ Marie! Take me with you!" Jane and her father laughed, as the woman huffed. The boy was being completely serious, which only made it all the more funny.

"_Désolé_, Enzo, but you have to stay here. I'll try to save up some money, that way I can visit." _A round trip by train from France to Italy shouldn't be too difficult to scrap up money for_, the girl believed.

"You traitor." He took a second, then sighed. "I love you, Jane. Have fun and find yourself a boyfriend!" His last words brought about a harsh flare upon her fair face.

"Why you little-!" Before she could chase him, the boy bailed and found his hiding spot. Jane composed herself, having the last and hardest goodbye to say. "Bye, papa." He was standing tall, with his homemade cane supporting him. The names of her family was scrawled into the wood, her name being at the handle of the cane. She smiled up to him, seeing his smile too.

"See you soon, angel." Jane couldn't help it, she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about me. You go and have fun." She shook her head, hiding her face in his shirt.

"But papa, what if you-"

"Jane, darling, don't worry. I'll be fine, just as long as my angel is too." They broke away from their hug, Jane teary-eyed. He stopped her for a moment and took the hair-tie she had around her wrist. Even with his shaky hands, Jane's father made an elegant French braid with her butterscotch hair.

"Thank you, papa." With an exchange of 'I love you' and 'goodbye,' Jane left her home for the train station. She felt like this had become the next chapter in her life, but was unsure of the future ahead.

* * *

><p>While waiting for the train, Francis couldn't help but notice a charming girl standing near him. His urges to woo the girl was growing, but he had to keep his attention to his luggage. It would be a long trip to Rome and he would want to keep his eyes peeled for his things. Crime may be low, but that doesn't mean there aren't thugs out there.<p>

"Monsieur, do you know when the train arrives?" The young man turned to the girl, quite stunned that she spoke to him. Oh, not to mention those dazzling eyes. Never before had he seen eyes as blue as the strip upon the flag of France. Her dimples and those bangs gave her a girlish appearance, but she gave off the appeal of a polite and mature woman. If only he could just keep staring-

"Monsieur?" That certainly snapped him out of his daydream.

"Should be arriving any minute." His resolve broke too soon. "How are you, mademoiselle? You seem quite alone. Are you going to be visiting someone? A relative, possibly a lover?" It only took a few moments for her to stop smiling.

"I'm sorry, monsieur, but you will have to try harder, if you are trying to pick me up." The train did arrive just as he said it would, so they both took seats near each other. Not that the girl wanted to be around him, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"You didn't answer my question." Francis couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong. Maybe he took the wrong approach with this girl? Did she already have someone she was interested in? He'd have to find out. Because if she didn't...how in the world did she resist his charm?

"I am going to Rome." She looked out the window, watching suburbia fade away.

"Really? That's where I'm going as well! May I ask for your name? I'm sure it's as lovely as you." She sighed, apparently not pleased by this immature man.

"My name is Jane. Yours?" Francis smiled, and proudly declare his name. They shock hands once and let go. "Francis, would you like to play a card game? I brought a deck with me." He agreed, though he wasn't a big card player. He suggested strip poker, but was rejected instantly. Of most of the time spend of the day, the two played cards. Francis threw in many obscene and provocative comments, most of which Jane immediately looked down upon. By nightfall, Jane had fallen asleep. Francis was so close to checking her bra size, but froze when Jane's hand stopped him. This girl was smart in her sleep, that is sure.

* * *

><p>By morning, the train had arrived at the Italian station. Both Francis and Jane headed in the same direction, but it seemed Jane was lost. She understood the signs around her, but was simply unsure of how she was supposed to get to her school. France was just about to hop into his specially ordered taxi, when he noticed the girl. He took a second, considering that he could swoop in and be her knight in shining armor. He seized his chance and told the cab driver to wait.<p>

"Jane, do you need help? Where will you be going?" She shook her head, not wanting his help. Jane knew she needed a cab and noted the one idly standing by. Taking the opportunity, she stepped in and told the driver where to go. Francis also got in, making the girl move away from him. The driver hit the gas and threw them into traffic. Francis decided to keep his mouth shut, getting the feeling that Jane didn't want to speak. He was right, but Jane had felt quite uncomfortable in this silence. It just didn't feel right.

Not long after, they were driving up a road that seemed completely forgotten by society. It was beautiful, the canopy of the trees created dancing shadows on the ground and on the smooth road. Flowers swayed in the slight breeze, sending their scent off into the world. Soon, iron gates came into view. Along with the gates came the school. There was a romantic feel, mixed with modernization and a touch of Gothic built into this school. Jane had almost forgotten that Francis was in the car.

"You're going to this school?" she asked him, somewhat surprised. The look on his face was similar to hers, though a bit more awestruck.

"You are as well?" They nodded to each other, but smiled all the same.

As they stepped out of the vehicle, they met a man in a suit and tie with a neatly trimmed haircut. His gray bread matched his hair, it somewhat reminded the girl of her elderly father. Although, this man was a bit younger than her papa, that's for sure.

"I see you two met up along the way. It's nice to see you again, M. Bonnefoi. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Mme. Belrose." The two returned their greetings, though Jane was still amazed by the academy. It could easily fill the whole world! "Come along. I will be showing you to your rooms." They grabbed their luggage and followed the man into the school. Through grand hallways and up marble stairs, Francis and Jane were presented to a room with their names engraved in bronze plates on the door.

"Wait, I'm sharing a room with him?" Jane didn't mean to sound rude, but...of what she's learned of Francis so far, she would rather have a different room. Did this school seriously allow the male and female students to share rooms?

"Don't worry, Mme. Belrose. If you think he will do anything, you have full rights to protect yourself." The man gave a stern look to Francis. "M. Bonnefoi, I do not want to hear another harassment complaint, understood?"

"Yes, Monsieur U.N." With that, the gentleman left them. Jane entered the room first, noticing that the beds were opposite of each other and that the room could be clearly divided. She occupied the left side of the room, getting straight to unpacking.

"Can we share a bed, Mme. Belrose? What a befitting surname for you. Beautiful rose, indeed." Francis had his arms around her waist and was far too close for comfort. Jane felt his breath on the back of her neck, it sent shivers down her spine.

"I will only say this once, Francis. If I am touched in any way whatsoever-that I do not approve of-then you will have your head chopped off." That threat reminded him so fondly of his past. The rebellious memories of his youth where peoples' heads guillotined and displayed about like balloons. "It won't be the head you are thinking of." As she said that, Francis pulled away and his hands went to cover his crotch.

"You wouldn't!" He loved both of his heads, but it was this one that would hurt worse.

"I see we have made a deal." Jane smiled, but realized something. She looked around the room, seeing if there was a phone. There was, but she was unsure if she would be charged money for using it. After all, she was merely a guest in this place.

"The phone is free, if that is what you're wondering about." She thanked Francis, then went over and tapped in the phone number of her home.

"Hello? This is the Belrose residence. Who is this?" Enzo sounded so mechanical, as he spoke.

"It's your sister, Enzo." It took a moment for the boy to realize it really was his older sister, but she interrupted him before he exploded with happiness. "Are you all well? Is papa doing all right? _Tante_ Marie isn't being too terrible, is she?" To Francis, Jane seemed like quite the caring sibling. He sat on his bed, smiling towards the girl. She tried avoiding his strange grin, but her face lit up in embarrassment. She didn't like having his eyes on her.

"We're all okay. _Tante_ Marie is actually calmer and papa is taking a nap right now. How are you? Was the trip to Italy fun?" Jane found a piece of paper and wadded it up. Taking aim, the blonde pegged the Frenchmen in the face. It brought a smile to her face.

"I suppose it was. I have a roommate-his name is Francis. He's a lot like Uncle Jacque." The young man didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, so he asked. Sadly, he was simply ignored.

"Oh, is that so? Does papa have to go over with his hedge trimmers? I can bring papa's spare cane," Enzo said so cheerfully, not to mention so eagerly.

"Enzo, no. It's okay. I can handle him. Not as bad as Uncle Jacque, but borderline." Francis then concluded that the man she keeps mentioning must be some rapist or molester. It was the only thing he could think of. Wait a second-

"I am no rapist! I am simply a lover of all things beautiful!" That only earned him a pen to the face.

"Jane, please come home? I don't want you sharing a room with that weirdo." Jane weighted out her options, but she already knew she had one choice. She didn't have the money for a trip home, so she was stuck at the school.

"Sorry, Enzo. I'll take to you later. Classes start next week, so I still have a lot of time to talk. Tell everyone I said hello and that I love them."

"I will. Bye, Jane. Love you." After returning the goodbye, she hung up. This was going to be a long year, she was sure of that. Might as well start learning now, right?

"Francis, since you seem to have been here before, may you show me around?" Without even hesitating for a moment, the blonde dragged her out of their dorm room. He went through every hallway and showed every cranny that she should notice. These were the places that a stalker (i.e. himself) would go, should he want to properly follow his prey.

Eventually, they entered the courtyard. The sunlight that filtered through the treetops created a somewhat romantic atmosphere. The flowers and their fragrance only enhanced this feeling, so typical of Rome. Jane felt an arm around her waist, which broke the mood she had fallen into.

"Francis, I will give you two second to please stop touching me." She was polite, yet sounded so cruel. Francis just knew he would love his roommate, but he failed to heed her warning. His foot was crushed by the thick heel of her shoe and by reflex, he let go and held his foot.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Tu es très cruelle!" (Oh, my God! You are very cruel!)

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Okay, that was chapter one! I have absolutely no idea how many chapters there will be of this story, but surely there will be many. Also, I should just say this now. Yes, I will try to throw in some foreign languages into the story (as much as I know). By that, I mean there might be times when the characters are speaking in that language. So would you like translations? In the story or in the beginning? Or should I not include the languages at all and just italicize the words, so that that can mean they are speaking the native tongue? Does it disrupt the flow of the story? I would like some opinions. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Philippines

[Conny]: First to note, thank you goes out to _Do You Really Want to Know, Illusion fox, and_ _2Resonance-Danny _for reviewing the last chapter. I know it wasn't the best start for the story, but thanks. Anyways! Finally, I have chapter two done! I'm making these like six pages long (even though I really shouldn't need to). In this story, you get to meet Maria de la Cruz (aka Philippines) and her roommate. I really wanted to bring these characters in, so I hope you readers don't mind. I'll be pushing out more chapters in no time (aha, probably will take me another couple weeks to get the next one going). Anyway, here are some translations for you.

_Wara_ (according to my mother), the Visayan word for "no."_  
>Hindi<em> is another word for "no."  
>Spratly refers to the islands that are being contested between many countries in Asia.<em><br>Ate_ means "older sister."_  
>Kuya<em> means "older brother."  
>Ikinagagalak kitang makilala. means "It's nice to meetsee you."  
>O o, or opo means "yes."<br>The Katiputnan was the revolutionary group during the 1800s against the Spanish government.  
>Oh, I should mention that I threw in a verse from an Italian song and am too lazy to find the translation, so yeah...<p>

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maria was just so excited to be going back to school. Sure, it was crazy...but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Of course, it was the whole world anyway, so yeah! She was so busy packing things into her suitcases that she had completely forgotten something. It wasn't just her that was going this year. Mr. UN had told her a secret that not many knew. The countries were going to be given roommates! Who wouldn't love that? Oh, the poor person that was stuck with France. The poor lad, he wouldn't last two seconds alone with the European pervert.<p>

"What else do I need?" She already packed away months' supply of snacks, along with the other necessities: tooth brush, clothes, pepper-spray, and her diary. Yes, everything was all organized into neat sections.

Her phone started ringing, so she answered it. She at first expected it to be America (complaining about school with England), maybe Spain (anticipating seeing her again) or possibly even China (warning me that Spratly is his—which isn't true!).

"Maria! Oh, Miss de la Cruz~" She could recognize this voice oceans away, which she was going to need to be able to do.

"Rizal! How are you? It's been too long," she said into the receiver with much excitement. She can tell her (human) friend about her stay in Rome for a school year. The Filipina was just sure he would love to hear about it.

"Ecstatic! I have a scholarship to a school far from home, but it's just for a year." To be honest, a scholarship is one of the more important things in life there. Without an education, where can you go?

"I'm so glad! Where is the school?" Rizal had let out a sigh, it was feathery and slight. Maria knew he always wanted to see America, but he just couldn't pull together enough money. It all just went to his big family. But is that sigh for his wishes finally becoming true?

"I'm going to Rome! Can you believe it, Ate? I'm going to Italy!" She was squealing with joy, but soon realized something. Rizal knows no Italian whatsoever. His English was up to Filipino standards, but he only knew what she knew of Italian (which was only a few words).

"That's awesome! Hey, what school is this?" After telling his friend, Rizal was basically jumping. His recently styled hair was getting messed up, but he couldn't care. The Italians are known to be quite attractive, considering Maria keeps talking about two she knows. Rizal just knew he would be enjoying himself there.

"Hey, Ate—"

"Rizal, I think we will be heading to the same place."

* * *

><p>On the fifth hour of their flight, Rizal just couldn't stop himself. He pulled out lipstick and forced his friend to sit still.<p>

"But I don't need—"

"All girls need a little color, so do not be fussy about this." Maria just sighed. What else could she really do? Besides, it's not like Rizal actually packed his— "Ate, think you need more?" Her amber eyes widened a bit, caught off guard by the smaller purse-sized kit he had brought.

"Are you hoping for that slumber party?" Rizal was just far too giddy to sit still. His dream was coming true. He could finally live a life in a foreign land and enjoy spending time with his best friend.

"Hey, Ate? Are your Italian friends going to be at this school?" From what he had heard from Maria, there are two brothers and that they are fun to be around. The older brother isn't too nice to guys, especially to one by the name of Antonio, whom Maria tries to avoid.

"Ah, opo! A lot of the people I've told you about will be going to this school. Including the American," she said teasingly. Rizal became so self conscious at the mention of her friend. He never met him, but has seen pictures of him. No matter who or where you are in the Philippines, a lot of people who marry foreigners choose blonde hair, blue eyed Americans.

"Oh, Ate! Please help me? I think I need to change my hairstyle." He got far too nervous far too quickly. He pulled out his battery powered straightener and his mini make-up kit.

"I think...will you allow me to do anything?" He nodded. Maria targeted his curly bangs, knowing just want she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip consisted of the two of them talking and giggling like two best friends. Maria had styled his hair, so that it was trimmed short in the back and his bangs were long and brushed off to the right of his face. It made him look like a popular television show host back home.<p>

By the time they arrived in Rome, the other passengers had grown irritated by the couple. Maria was glad to arrive in Italy, knowing her friend would find her in no time.

"Ate, where are we going?" The Filipina latched onto his hand and proceeded to drag him through the streets. "Ate!" Running wasn't the best idea in the shoes he was wearing, but Maria didn't really care. She had heels (thanks to her best friend's suggestion) on, and was quite skillful in running with them.

"Rizal, trust me! I know just where Feliciano would be right now." It didn't take too terribly long to find out where they were going. The young man began to realize that the buildings looked more like places people would eat. People were sitting in cafés and there were musicians on the streets. The sunlight filled the road, making the stone roads glisten.

"_Non ti accorgevi di me. Se poi mi lasciavo cadere. Non mi accorgevo di te. Che mai mi venivi a salvar."_ Rizal had no idea what was being said, but they stopped in front of the man who was singing. He had a curl sticking out of his hair, much longer than the rest of the strands. He seemed so happy to be singing. He had a curl sticking out of his hair, much longer than the rest of the strands. He seemed so happy to be singing to the people passing by.

"Ciao, bel—Maria? Ah, Maria," the man gladly proclaimed her name, as he placed the guitar down. He ensnared the girl in a tight hug, a carefree grin upon his face. "It's been so long, Ate!"

"Rizal, this is one of my Italian friends, Feliciano. The other is Lovino—ah, Ano-Ano? Mind telling me where Rom-Rom is?" Rizal was quite familiar with the names and nicknames of many of her friends, but didn't quite picture Feliciano like this. He was a lot shorter than he had expected and didn't really think his eyes really would be the color of amber.

"Fratello is still down south. He said something about having to take care of some—oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Rizal was a bit started that he was suddenly given attention. He smiled, and was given a hug by the Italian.

"Ano-Ano, this is Rizal. He's my friend from back home that I told you about." The young man had to wonder what his friend has been saying about him. Hopefully good things.

"You're Rizal? Ate has said so much about you!" Ano-Ano hugged the slightly smaller man, as if they had known each other for centuries. "She says you're the one to go to, if I ever need someone to do my hair and make a complete wardrobe change and—and that you're just all around cool~"

Rizal gave a short lived glare to his pal. Obviously that was a good compliment, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like it when people talked about him, whether it was mean or nice.

"Hey, mind if we do some exploring of Rome, before we go to school?" His eyes spotted plenty of shops, all of which he wanted to have a look around. Certainly he could find something fabulous for his friend and for himself of course.

"Of course we can! I'm the best person to go to, if you need a tour of Rome. You know, it was my grandfather that founded this city."

* * *

><p>"That was just so much fun," Maria cheered, while tugging along her suitcase. To make it easier for her, she tied the bags of bargain designers to the luggage, making it a lot easier to carry it all. Feliciano simply swung his bags with his arms, a carefree smile on his face. Rizal handled his things with care, though sharing a smile similar to the Italian's.<p>

"Can we do that again, Rizal?" Feliciano dreamed of dragging his new-found friend and introducing him to his numerous buddies. Surely Ludwig and his brother would like to meet him. Maybe Kiku could meet him too!

"If we have enough Euros for it," he joked, thinking about just how much the rate between Filipino pesos and Euros was. He knew that the conversion from Philippine Pesos to US dollars was roughly 43 to 1, plus there was the fact that the Euro was worth more than the US dollar, so he couldn't imagine just where his Filipina friend would be getting her money from. He was sure that his budget didn't take into account an excess spending.

"Veh~ Ate and I have lots of money, so no problem!" He gave a curious look to Maria, who was avoiding his eyes.

Suddenly, the overwhelming scent of flowers hit them. With the setting sun and the heavenly aroma, all of them could feel the Italian had meant by a city built for and by lovers. Maria knew Ano-Ano's grandfather had built a grand empire, but never really felt the truth until now. Having Rome still standing proved to her that that empire was still alive, even if the man that had brought up from the Earth has passed.

"Ate, you remember the way to the school, right? I have to go somewhere, so can you take Rizal there?" Maria nodded, unsure of why he was acting a bit strange. "I'll see you later!" He kissed both of their cheeks, and then sped away. The Filipina almost compared it to when he was in retreat, but there wasn't anything chasing after him this time.

"Ah…what was that?" The Filipino didn't know how to take the experience he just has with Feliciano. It was obviously fun, but the sudden departure made him wonder. "Was it me?"

"Oh, hindi! He likes you, I'm sure! I think he's just…busy." She didn't really believe her reason, but it was the best she could come up with. "Come on, I have to introduce you to Mr. UN." She took his hand and led him up the long drive. Rizal regretted packing the extra things in his luggage, but figuring it would be worth it in the end.

They came upon the academy, just as dusk was taking over the scenery. Maria led her friend inside, directly to the headmaster's office. She slammed the door open with a huge grin on her face. The man looked up, straightening his glasses. A warm smile showed on his face, as he stood.

"Miss de la Cruz!" They shared a short hug, only lasting a few seconds. "I didn't expect you to come so soon," he said, then glanced to the new face. "I suppose you must be Mr. Rizal Santos. It's nice to welcome you into my prestigious school." They briefly shook hands, while Rizal stood in a daze. He just realized that his best friend had connections to the headmaster, which meant she had some power. Something good could come out of that.

"Ikinagagalak kitang makilala." A blank look formed on the graying man's face.

"He accidentally switches languages sometimes, sir. I'm sorry, he said nice to meet you." Maria soon told the headmaster that she was going to show her roommate around, which he accepted. Mr. UN returned to his work, reminding the two Filipinos that classes would be starting soon. First, you were separated into different buildings. Each building is huge, obviously because it separates the world into different continents. The Americas (North and South) share one large building, and then Europe has their own, Asia has a fairly large structure, sharing with the Oceania nations, and then Africa has claims to its own dorm. In each building, it is divided up by which region the nation is located.

"O o, so the Philippines is located here in the Asia/Oceania building, and we are on the…higher level, near the Oceania people?" Rizal didn't understand why the school was cut into pieces like this. Maybe the headmaster wanted to keep people with somewhat similar backgrounds together?

"Yes, you understand!" On the way up the stairs, there was a commotion on the third floor, where the boy believed he heard Chinese. It wasn't too often that he heard the language being spoken, but there were many Chinese-Filipinos that he had met up with in the past. "Oh, my gosh! Kuya Yao is here!"

Without realizing it, Maria dashed down the hall and into one of the rooms. Rizal sighed, thinking that maybe his friend would be too busy with everyone she hasn't seen in so long. Maybe he'd be alone during this whole experience. Putting on a tough smile, he climbed up the marble stairs once more. He scanned the doors with his umber eyes, just waiting for that golden plaque to say his name. There were names obviously belonging to Vietnamese, Thai, Malay, and Burmese and—there was his name!

_Maria de la Cruz_

_Rizal Santos_

He couldn't help the smile on his face. He was really here in Rome, seeing the name of his friend and his own right there, marking the room they would be sharing for the next school year. Excitement just couldn't help but bubble within him.

"Rizal?" The Filipina must have run up the stairs, just to meet up with him. "I'm sorry—you found our room!" They shared their smile, as they entered the room. It was decorated, as if it were another home. The scent of the ocean and food was still fresh, even if the room had been vacant for the summer. Its warmth was something that couldn't be extinguished, no matter the season.

"It's almost like we never left home," he cheered, while tossing his bags onto the bed. "Is this what you had last year? All this luxury?" The furnishings were to die for, while the lavished furniture had to come straight out of a certain famous female TV host and actress's home.

"Now I share this luxury with you." She started unpacking her things, getting used to seeing her room being made for two. At least she still had plenty of space, and the fact that Mr. UN allowed her to keep a small refrigerator in her room (he didn't even allow the American to do that!). All of their snacks were stuffed into their proper storage, knowing it would last them the semester.

"We can have things mailed here, right?" Rizal was already devising a plan, where he and his family could have things shipped back and forth. He knew he didn't have the money for the postage though.

"If you want me to help send things to your family, I can help." Maria smiled, while tossing a shirt to his face. "You packed your shirt in my bag."

"Ate! You shouldn't have to do that for me. I can pull up the money somehow, and don't you have to think about your kapamiliya?" She sighed, not wanting to answer that question. Maria never did get around to telling her best friend a small secret of hers. Maybe this would be the perfect time.

"Rizal—"

"Hey, Ate—" They stopped, accidentally interrupting each other. Neither one knew who should speak first. "Go ahead, Ate."

"Hindi, you first." He nodded a little, and then proceeded to comb his hair.

"What are the classes like here?" He was curious about the school, considering it did take in students from every nation. Would the classes be split up by which continent you came from too?

"I spoke with Mr. UN last year, and he said that he would try his best to make it so that the classes have variety. He's never really did this sort of thing before." He only knew how to deal with the nations because he's known them all since the end of the Second World War. It's true that nearly all of the countries are older than a few decades, but not many of us have changed since the time they were raised from childhood.

"Ate, what are you thinking?" Rizal—even for the short amount of time he's known Maria—was always able to notice little things she would hide. If she had a crush, he could tell. If something was troubling her, he'd see it and try to help. But right now, he doesn't know what's on her mind.

"You see, Rizal, I'm actually the Philippines." The boy took this to thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"You tried out for the Miss Philippines pageant? That's good for you; you're beautiful compared to all of those—"

"No! I am literally The Philippines. I speak every dialect on my islands. I went through centuries of colonization because of Anton—Spain and America. I suffered through the World War Two because of Ki—Japan. I have spoken with Jose Rizal, President Quezon, President Aquino, the founders of Katiputnan, and many more people in our history!" She regretted yelling at him because her friend fell into a silence. She sighed, rising up to dig around the bedside drawer.

Pulling out the old photographs and miniaturized paintings, all of her old memories poured back in. Jose was truly kind to her, and the former presidents were like her best friends. The Katiputnan was her rebellious family against Antonio and the Spaniards. Pictures of Alfred and herself made her smile a bit, along with the single photo of herself and Kiku. There was even a portrait of her and Arthur; the drunkard-pirate had kidnapped her for a brief amount of time. Then smiles of her little brothers, Rom-Rom and Ano-Ano curved her lips into a grin. She offered the photos to Rizal, who took them and looked.

"Feliciano too?" Maria was glad that he seemed to accept the facts so quickly. "So he is Italy?"

"Italy Veneziano—Northern Italy." He nodded, still taking this all in. Just who knew there were immortal beings that represented the nations of the world? He does now! "You don't think it's weird, right? I mean, a lot of people seem to know. The president knows, a lot of the people in the government seem to know, too. I have these three angels that are watching over me that knew-"

"Angels?" Okay, maybe Maria is a little crazy. "Can't they show themselves?"

"Gladly." The second voice startled him, but more so frightened him when a woman appeared. Really, she was a young lady, somewhere around Maria's age. They shared the same island traits: darker toned skin and raven hair. She didn't have bangs, but was still equally as pretty as the country.

"Sorry for scaring you, Rizal. I'm Gabby! It's nice to meet—"

"Hey, I thought you weren't allowed to show yourself to humans." Gabby had a guilty smile on her face, but vanished quickly. Rizal just didn't know what to say.

"Now you believe me?" The brunette lay down on his bed, letting his headache to take over.

"So, Philippines...you have angels and all these countries that are your friends...and I'm your friend too? But I'm just some gay guy from a small town!" Why was fate toying with him? This just seemed way too crazy. "Why am I here?"

"Because I asked for you to be here. I wanted to show you that the world is actually a lot smaller than you thought it was."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: So, my wonderful readers (who probably don't really like me). You met my favorite OC of all time, Miss Philippines (aka Maria de la Cruz). This is just the beginning of a very slow process I am developing here. I know this is just the start, but rest assured-this story will be long. It will be entertaining (hopefully) and it will eventually show the true meaning behind what I want to start. Please leave a comment about Rizal and Maria? And if you forgot to do so in the last chapter, mind telling me a little about what you think of Jane and Francis? I'll take whatever you want to throw at me (even a tomato xD). Anyway, thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Canada

[Conny]: Oh my, look how long it has been! I'm sure my dear friend will enjoy this chapter. Nana-chan, I know it's been too long, but here's your character, Connor, with his roommate Matthew! Nana-chan (aka Do You Really Want to Know-oops, now nottheh), TheNextAlice, Illusion Fox, and 2Resonance, thank you for the reviews!

Do you remember any of the French I taught you in the first chapter? Well, here's a refresher for you!  
>New phrase~ "Tu as tres pervers" well, what does it look like to you? It means, "You're very perverted!"<br>"Ca va?" and "Comment est-il?" means, how are you?  
>"Salut" and "Bonjour" means hello.<br>"Désolé" means sorry.  
>"Réveillez-vous" means wake up.<br>"Aide, s'il vous plaît" = "Help, please!"  
>"Anglais" is English.<br>"Mon Ami" is my friend, while "Mon Cher" is my cherished. And "Mon copain" is "My companion"  
>"Je m'appelle..." Literally means, "I call myself..." "Mon nom est..." is "My name is..."<br>"Pas" is not. "Est" means "is." "Enchantee" is "nice to meet you."  
>"Mon Dieu" is "My God" and "Zut" means "Darn."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, bud, look!" A man with a stereotypical military buzz cut marched into his son's room, only finding a huge mess. Posters of various bands and anime littered the walls, while the floor had bed sheets and dirty clothes. On the bed, a pile of pajamas, pillows, and coppery fluff was snoring away. "Connor, come on!"<p>

Slowly, the boy rose. His sea-green eyes sharpened, as he looked to his father.

"It's still August and I'm awake at," he paused, to look at the clock. Connor took in a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "I'm awake at four in the morning for what exactly?" He knew he inherited his eccentricism from his father, but this was just plain nuts! What sane person is up so early and is this excited?

"I never knew my only son was this smart!" He was waving around a torn open envelope, showing a goofy grin. It was like there was something to celebrate. "To think you got a scholarship!" He tackled the poor boy, who understood none of what was said.

"What scholarship?"

* * *

><p>Connor just never knew this would happen to him. Hetalian Academy—a school located in Rome—requested that he attend for a year. All expense free and no hidden consequences. Who in the world would turn this chance down?<p>

"Conner, you should go! It's an awesome opportunity," his older sister said, while playing with his russet hair. It was just so soft and wavy, not to mention it was medium length for a boy (there was just so much to tease!).

"Can you stop?" He swatted her hand and tried fixing his hair. Having someone messing with him did not help his thinking process. "I don't know if I want to go." It was an entire ocean away from his family, plus he didn't know anything about this school! For all he knew, it could be a plot to kidnap him. Although, why would anyone want to kidnap an average fifteen year old Canadian boy?

"I don't want you to go," his little sister said, while clinging to his body. Her blonde curls framed her face, making her bright emerald eyes just irresistible. "I don't want to play dolls with Cassie!" Aside from playing with them, who else would fix up the dolls if they broke or make new ones? That's right, make, not buy.

"Come on, Cisa. I'm not that bad." The four year old started bawling, so everyone cover their ears. It was worse than a sobbing siren, when the little girl threw a tantrum. Connor's mother came in and picked up little blonde girl. While rubbing Cisa's back, their mother calmed the child down.

"It's just a school year and it's in Italy. I think it's a chance that won't come again." His father had a point, but his little sister doesn't want to miss her brother. He looked to his mother, seeing if she wanted to state her opinion in this matter.

She was far too busy rocking her youngest child to look to her son. She smiled softly and sang melodicly, hushing the child's cries. Her ember eyes locked onto her son's, hoping to pass along a message. _It's your choice, sweetheart._

"I'll decide tomorrow." After all, it was still four a.m. As he crawled back into his bedroom, he was running senarios through his dreams. If he were gone, his older sister would find out who his current crush was and embarrass him. His younger sister would be tearing apart the room, hoping to find something she could play with, aside from her own toys. His mother would actually clean it up, to the point where there would have to be a guide to finding everything he used on a daily basis.

Connor sighed, smiling up to the poster of Miku Hatsune. "I've got a lock on the door, so everything will be safe."

* * *

><p>There were way too many people at the airport. Connor's family all bid him a grand farewell and reminded him several times to always call home. Cisa wouldn't stop reminding him to send home Italian dolls and other trinkets that she could play with. Cassie wouldn't stop complaining about how her plans for the school year was ruined (considering they were going to be in the same school and she could tease him thrughout the entire year)!<p>

While getting on the plane, he noticed the person ahead of him. The blond was in a ski jacket, which wasn't completely unusual in this region of the world. He had glasses and goggles, which still didn't seem out of the ordinary. He was, however, holding a stuffed—wait, that toy just sneezed.

"Bless you, Kumajiro," he spoke softly, as if he were whispering. Connnor stared at the bear, admiring its cuteness. Curse having sisters and having such attraction to adorable things. He inwardly sighed, but ignored that thought.

The polar bear cub looked up to its master, or at least the person that was holding it. "Who are you?" Connor's eyes widened, after hearing that childish voice. It was both cute and shocking. He started thinking about everything that 'Kumajiro' could be. A toy from Japan? A kid in a realistic bear costume? Maybe it was a bear that was adopted from an animal-testing plant?

"I'm Canada," the blonde sighed, which still kept the boy confused. What sane parent would name their child after a country, especially Canada? Nothing against the country or anything...but the most people know of Canada is maple syrup and hockey.

Apparently, fate had it so that Connor would sit next to this person with the bear. No one asked about the bear, nor did the flight attendant say anything of it. The brunette was clearly confused about this, and just couldn't get his eyes off the bear.

"Nice bear," he said and almost regreted adding, "he's cute." Big, black eyes turned to Connor, showing a smile and some shiny teeth.

"Thanks. His name is Kumajiro." He smiled to the boy, as if glad someone finally recognized his existence. Truthfully, that was somewhat right. The airport security and flight attendants completely overlooked him. Even his own bear sometimes forgot about his caretaker.

"Who are you?" the bear said to Connor. His soul melted like butter, due to the adorable voice coming from the animal. It was still strange that it could speak, but it was like logic didn't matter. Who cares if it's a bear? It's so charming!

"Connor," he answered, then looked to the bear's owner. He looked likehe was about to fade away into the background. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew." _Take that, Alfred! Someone has finally noticed the Ghost of North America!_However, whil Matthew was internally cheering in glee, Connor was confused and suspicious. Didn't this person previously call himself Canada?

* * *

><p>Connor didn't have any problem finding the school. As it turned out, the person he sat by on the plane was also heading to the same place. In another turn of events, they found out that they shared a room. Connor didn't quite get time to bond with his new Canadian ally, for he had went off to survey the school. It was definitely bigger than he first believed, and it was a lot more majestic than the letter had intended to portray.<p>

He had entered the European building. The russet-headed boy only realized that because of sign outside with the many languages of Europe. He recognized something that was Russian, then saw the French, and then finally the English. It clearly stated it was for the specific contintent and he was curious of what it would look like on the inside. Obviously, he wished he were from some country like Spain or France. The paintings and the ornate structure truly personified the different cultures, something that just overwhelmed him.

Suddenly, a scream rang through the marble walls. A girl, who was wearing the school uniform (which he had failed to switch into), came running, a harsh blush straining her fair face. It was like she was the gazelle being chased by the hungry lion.

"Tu es tres pervers, Francis!" Without intending to, she tackled the Canadian into the stone floors.

"Jeanne, ça va?" She sat up, unable to believe this situation. It wasn't her messy curls that mattered at the moment, or the fact that her school uniform was cringed, but for the fact that the boy beneath her was unconscious.

"A-ah, salut? Bonjour? Désolé! Réveillez-vous!" Panic was starting to build up within the French girl, unsure what she could do at this point. At least her mind was smart enough to catch onto Francis's close encounter with her skirt. "Francis! Aide, s'il vous plaît."

She hooked her arms under the boy's arms, while her roommate handled his legs. Jane was unsure if that was such a good idea, considering Francis would have a perverted view of both of them, but it didn't matter all too much at the moment.

"Should we take him to our room?" Francis was only thinking of the boy's health, and the chances of bringing him down the stairs did not sound like a good option.

"The nurse's office would be better." It all sounded like a recipe for disaster, but even she believed it would be a bad idea to go down the flight of stairs. "Fine, Francis."

* * *

><p>Connor looked around, unsure how to handle the situation. The lights were too bright and he believed he was seeing hallucinations. Why in the world would he be seeing an angelic face in front of him with concerned eyes? Why would he feel the tickle of her golden curls upon his face?<p>

"What is going on?" The two French students looked more carefully upon the boy, wondering if he were truly conscious. "Where am I?" The room he was carried into was similiar to his own. The last he remembered, Connor had been snooping around the European building. Replicas of famous portraits and the classic architecture from many of Europe's renowned designers so easily influenced the beauty of the building. Then there was a shout of French that he had understood. All he remembered was that there was some pain and then a black out.

"Ah, Anglais. Mon ami, Jeanne had severely harmed you, as she tackled you. In a declaration of lust and passion, she thrusted her lovely bosom—" With the closest item she could find, Jane had grabbed a miniature model of the Eiffel Tower and collided it with Francis' skull. He hit the ground with such force, that he became knocked out.

That comment alone made him blush. Connor took in a breath, wishing he didn't have such sensitive skin. Maybe he would be able to hide his embarrassments and feelings better if he didn't have such a curse. He had to thank his father mentally for that pale skinned trait.

"Je m'appelle Jane, pas Jeanne." Connor sat up slowly, smiling slightly to the girl. Her school uniform looked similar to the ones he had seen in many of his favorite animes. She wore the plaid skirt that girls were given an option to wear, but matched it with the blazer the school had offered. Underneath, he noticed the button-up dress shirt and the tie around her neck. It looked rather adorable on her, but he'd never admit that.

"Mon nom est Connor." A smile with a hint of recognition showed upon her face. Jane was glad that there was another francophone in the school, aside from Francis. At least she wouldn't have to be alone now.

"Enchantee, Connor." The butterscotch blonde smiled more, avoiding the perverted gaze from the Frenchman. "Comment est-il?"

"I'm fine, just a headache," he said, while gently touching his head. "Where am I?" The room was very similar to his own room, but already had many things that belonged to the couple. Francis sat up, groaning from the slight pain in his head.

"You are in Jeanne's—er, ah, Jane's room. It is mine as well, but you are on her side of the dorm." His accent was quite thick, but he spoke English as fluently as Connor's mother. "So, Connor, what are you doing in the European Building? I know that French too well. You must be Québécois." That last word meant the person came from the territory of Quebec. It's the area that strongly relates back to France, but still retains the Canadian lifestyle.

"My mother is Québécoise, but I am not entirely." Francis nodded, examining the boy more. Something soon hit him. If this Canadian boy was here, then...

"You're bunking with my adorable Mathieu! How is he? Has he arrived?" Connor simply nodded, which in return caused the blonde to run off. A wave of fear overcame them, believing something was soon to come for the roommate of Connor.

"Oh, Mon Dieu," Jane sighed, as she sat down beside the brunette. "Désolé, mon copain. Francis est..." She could not come up with a logical and truthful way to describe her roommate. She could only be sorry for the situation she had put this innocent bystander through.

"No, Jane, you don't have to be sorry." He tried getting up, but felt rather disoriented. The dimpled girl stood quickly and steadied the boy.

"Could I go to my room please?" He thought he would feel better after laying down in his own bedroom, rather than that of a strangers.

"Yes, you may," Jane said, though struggling with her English. She smiled, thinking maybe it was just worth it to speak it with this boy.

* * *

><p>After descending a flight of stairs and gliding across a field of flora, Jane had found the room to which he belonged. The door had been left open, but she couldn't see anyone inside.<p>

"Salut? Ah... hello? Is anyone here?" Her eyes widened at the sight of a ghost holding a white bear. Just before it spoke, she screamed in terror.

"Jane! Jane! Shhh, this is my roommate! Matthew, say hello?" As if now being fully recognized, the Canadian boy became more solid in her eyes. She let out a shaky sigh, disbelieving how she had acted towards this person.

"Désolé, Mathieu." He shook his head, as Connor moved to the bed he had occupied. "Oh, Je m'appelle Jane Belrose. Enchantee." She reached out to shake his hand, which he had took and jostled lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Jane. I'm Matthew Williams, and I suppose you've met my roommate Connor Cote." He slightly smiled to the brunette, who kinda avoided his eyes. "What happened to him?"

"I accidentally ran into him in the hallways." Matthew checked over his friend, being completely used to such injuries. He did play hockey often and knows how brutally abusive the game can be. He obviously didn't see too much wrong, but still advised Connor to lay down.

"He'll be fine. I'll take care of him from here, Jane. Thank you." She nodded and immediately left the room. "She's Francis' roommate?"

"I believe so," Connor sighed, while laying back. He thought in the back of his mind what it would be like with a female roommate, but couldn't hide the slight blush on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Connor sat up, hand covering his face and hiding the mole on the right side of his chin. "Come on, if we're going to be roommates for the whole year, we might as well be honest." Canada was putting himself out there, relishing the feeling of being noticed without having to force it.

"Well, Jane seems like a nice girl." Kumajiro slipped out from under Matthew's bed, then did his best to get up onto Connor's mattress.

"She's cute like Kuma, here." The coppery headed kid picked up the polar bear and brought him close to his side. As if it were a dog, he started petting the adorable mammal.

"You really like Kuma, don't you?"

"I like Connor lots," the bear affectionately replied, causing a twinge of jealously to spark in the glassed boy. Kumajiro never remembered his name, but he knows the name of a complete stranger! It's just unfair!

"And I like you lots, Kuma." Connor did try to resist the urge to take up the bear and cuddle with it, but couldn't stop himself. Never before had he cuddled with something so cute (maybe aside from his little sister), so how could he not give so much love to it?

"You better rest, okay? I'm going to go and get you something to eat." Matthew stood and left the room with ghost like silence. Unfortunately, his stealth did not last long. Francis snooped up behind him and began groping his long lost colony.

"Oh, mon cher, I've missed you so much!" He tried terribly hard to shake off the pervert of Europe to no avail, so simply sighed. "Ah, you're not struggling anymore? Zut."

"What do you want, Francis?" They ascended the staircase, leaving the American building. The sun was already beginning to fade into the darkening sky, and the lights of the wonderful school were starting to glow.

"Ah, such romantic atmosphere this school provides," he paused, draping his arm around Canada's shoulders. "Don't you think there needs to be a love story?"

Canada was praying he would not be a part of this plot that Francis wanted to make. Then the girl came to mind, and he knew that the Frenchman would take just about anyone. Especially a poor girl whom he's sharing dorms with. "Between a normal person and a country? No!"

"Ah-ah-ah~" he said teasingly. "I did not mean that at all! Simple flirtation is acceptable, but I mean of something greater." Francis continued to whisper his brilliant plan, which Matthew seemed to agree with. Jane and Connor looked out from their rooms, wondering what on earth they were talking about.

* * *

><p>"Maria!" Rizal was staring out the window of the his dorm room, looking at the gate. "How many students are there?" He noticed many have already arrived, but he just didn't want to leave his friend behind just yet.<p>

"Well, you have to consider the number of countries, principalities, regions, islands, cities, and so on... it will be a lot of people. Twice as much as last year." Rizal thought about it for a moment. He understood there wasn't that many countries in the world, but condensing them to people and the possibility of being many people changed things. He guessed roughly two hundred would be attending this school, at least.

"That's still not as bad as the four hundred students in a single grade back home!" They both laughed, as he enjoyed the sunset of the Roman sky.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: So... what did you think of Connor and Matthew together? Nana-chan, your opinion matters as well, it greatly does. I don't believe this chapter was really up to standards like the others were, but I suppose it's still good, right? Don't worry people, I will update this more often now. I just have to get the ball rolling. Inspire me with constructive and nice reviews? I look forward to writing the next chapter and seeing you read it! So... have a good day! I hope you liked the giant French lesson~<p> 


	4. Hong Kong

[Conny]: This next character is dedicated to my little brother, Lowell. Shung, as you will see, is how I view my younger sibling. You know those gamer types. *glares into the internet* I know there might be one or two of your kind reading this story right now. I hope you laugh at how true I'm stereotyping gamers here!

Here's some Cantonese for you. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to get a translator and I don't want to use Google. I just found a website that has a few phrases that I could use in this. I won't be using too much of the language (if you don't know, Cantonese is a dialect of Mandarin/Chinese spoken in the Canton region and in Hong Kong. If you want to know more about it, please research it like I did). I should mention that the Cantonese spoken in Hong Kong is spoken differently compared to the Cantonese spoken in other provinces, but bear with me?

Chéngmahn - Excuse me (you know, the one to get someone's attention)  
>Néih hóu - Hello<br>Ngóh giujouh - My name is...  
>Néih dím chìngfù a? - What's your name?<br>duangua - it's the shirt that Hong Kong wears  
>neih sīkm̀hsīk góng yìngmán a? - "do you speak English?"<br>qipao - the garments that Taiwan wears  
>MeiMei - Little sister<p>

One last note. Since Hong Kong nor Taiwan have official names, I am using the names that have been suggested for them. If you don't like them, please deal with it? I'm trying to stay as close to the series as I can here. (goes to show how passionate of Hetalia I am! And how loyal to Himaruya-san I am-since I want to honor whatever nations he wants for the characters, even if he's left them undecided!)

* * *

><p>"Shung," a middle-aged man shouted over the space-age gunfire. "Po Shung!" At the sound of his name, the boy threw down his controller. Just in time too, considering he was slaughtered by an enemy soldier with a plasma sword. He was about to shout some sort of profanity, but refrained for his elder's sake.<p>

"Yes, father?" The sixteen year old stepped out of his room, looking into the tiny apartment. His mother was currently working, while his father was busy being a house-husband. Why? Oh, who knows? He didn't make it far in education, while his mother obviously excelled. Why else would he have all the video games that he has amassed?

"Mail." The boy took the letter and returned to his bedroom. He placed his headset upon his messy long hair again and sat back down on his bed. It whined under his weight, but he didn't seem to hear it over his friends chatting in their party. He looked at all of their usernames and his own. He was 24Soul_Eater24. Names like UBERspaz69, PinkKnight1z and many others were on the list, but there was one that he really talked to. 100PercentPerfect, a girl that he had been gaming with since he first got his gaming station.

The long haired boy ripped open the envelope, and found a scholarship. He obviously didn't have a part in this matter; it must have been his mother who orchestrated this. "He...Hetalian Academy?" He just guessed that his mother wanted her son to do something in his life, rather than working his hands to the controller. At least he wasn't like those fat American children! He wasn't overweight, just simply big-boned and a little husky because of it.

What's he to do? The letter states that he could opt out, but why would he turn down this chance? There's no rules against video games and he wouldn't have to hear about gaming limits.

_100PercentPerfect send you a message._

Screw the letter, she sent him a message! Shung played the voice message, listening to this girl's sweet voice.

"Shung, mind going to private chat with me?" She didn't even need to ask. The boy quickly changed the settings so that it was just himself and that girl in their own chat. "Hi, Shung," her melodic voice rang through the earpiece.

"Hi, Violette." She giggled at the sound of his somewhat thick accent. He knew English well, as did this girl who also wasn't a native English speaker. From what he understood, she's of a small European country. He had told her a lot, like he lived in Kowloon, Hong Kong. A lot of people lived in the area. They shared a lot of interests and they did start referring to each other by name, rather than screen-name.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be online for a long time." And then his heart tore a little. "I'm going to be going somewhere, and I don't know if I can bring my system with me."

"I was going to tell you something like that." There was a pause, before he spoke again, "I will be leaving too." Since she didn't tell where she was going, he wasn't going to disclose any other information.

"Then until we talk again?" With those words, they disconnected from their gaming systems and returned to reality.

Shung looked around his room, thinking of what he would bring. Neither of his parents would dare enter while he was gone, but his father might attempt to try something. Cleaning and getting rid of games, that's been his plan all along. Only one thing could be done.

* * *

><p>After having his father handle packing his clothing, Shung pulled out another bag for all of his games. He was afraid something would be damaged along the way, so he made this his carry-on luggage. Along with his gaming system, he was also fitting his laptop into the mess. He was assured by his mother that he was allowed to use his cell-phone overseas—just as long he wasn't a complete idiot about it. Wi-Fi must be used all the time, unless it's an emergency. Calls and texts are only when necessary, and especially no tom-foolery.<p>

"Do you have everything, Shung? You will be late," his mother said, sounding busy at the moment. She only a small window in her schedule to dump her son off at the airport and then get her own butt off to work. "Hurry up!" She more or less treated the boy like a little brother, rather than her own child.

"One moment, mother!" As cushioning, Shung added in a few more shirts to the carry-on. It was heavy, but it was better than having it to go through rough handling. He rushed out the door, as his mother was heading down the narrow staircase. She usually slept in a luxurious hotel, while her family stayed in this cheap residential apartment. Why? A.) Moving is expensive. B.) Po Mei (his mother) hated spending money. C.) and, they didn't complain about the apartment, so why bother moving?

In many ways, Shung's laziness roots back to his mother, rather than his father. She only did things when absolutely necessary, in the least for their family. In business, she goes all out authoritarian. He's only like that for video games.

"You have everything?" she asked, while weaving through many cars. Traffic wasn't terrible at the moment, so she took her chance to speed up.

"Mom, slow down!" He clung to his seat, afraid of an impending accident. Sixteen years flashed before his eyes, all mostly filled with accomplishments in his games. He received armor that was exclusively provided to him. He got many high scores in plenty of games, but that's only because he hacked a few games to help himself. Then his hacking days ended when he ran into Violette, the "100PercentPerfect" gamer girl.

Tears were brought to his eyes, thinking he'd never even get a girlfriend before he died!

"What are you crying about?" His body lunged forward, thankfully caught by the seat-belt before his face met the dashboard. They finally arrived at the airport, something he didn't believe he would live to see. "Give your mother a hug before you leave." As ordered, Shung gave his mother a grand hug. It didn't last long, as she shoved him out the door. "You know which gate you go to and such, so leave. Come back a smarter boy, understand?"

Nodding, the boy ran inside with his luggage. Much like his mother's racing car, he weaved through the mob of people. Everyone had their own reasons to be in this airport, but his reason was something he didn't really have much of a choice with. His mother commanded him to go, while his father tried saying he had some sort of choice.

Finally on the plane, he just pulled out his phone and began playing one of the numerous free games he had downloaded. This should get him through the flight, until he's able to get onto his gaming system or laptop. Surely it wouldn't take that long, would it?

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do?" he shouted in his head, while trying to figure out where to go. He realized that he had his phone and immediately looked to it. Unfortunately, the battery had died along the way. What a useless device! He got off the plane and left the airport, finally realizing his fate on a foreign country.<p>

He looked around and sighed. Might as well start wandering around. He lugged his bags around, trying to figure out where to go. It was still before the sun rose, so not many people were out and about. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad wandering around, would it? Just when he was about to lose hope and get himself totally lost in Rome, he found a shining hope.

Yes, it might be stereotyping, but there's a Chinese boy—in Chinese clothing too—walking across the street. All his hope burst out as he ran up to the stranger. With a deep breath, he bellowed out, "Chéngmahn!" The young man turned to witness the taller of the two panting, as he stopped in front of him. "Néih hóu," he greeted, waiting for some sort of recognition.

"Jóusàhn," the shorter boy said, checking to make sure that it was still morning. Shung was jumping in joy on the inside, finally finding someone that would talk to him. He knew no Italian, so rudely asking someone if they knew English was out of his books. This would be so helpful to him. Shung was nearly in tears.

"Ngóh giujouh Po Shung. Néih dím chìngfù a?" The two long haired boys stared at each other for a moment. The one in the burgundy duangua with the oversized sleeves shrugged a little.

"Neih sīkm̀hsīk góng yìngmán a?" Cantonese and English? Shung just couldn't be any happier about these sudden turn of events. With a nod in response, he switched to English. "My name is Wong Kha Loung, but my English name is Leon." He sighed, thinking of the British moron that gave him that ridiculous name.

"Leon or Loung?" Again, another shrug. Shung just decided to go with whatever first left his lips. "Loung, do you know where this place is?" He showed a paper, that was clearly written in Mandarin. Then he noticed the name of the place he was going to. Loung's light brown eyes looked at the boy, then back to the paper. There's three people in the school that he could possibly be rooming with.

"Come with me." Recently, he had noticed there were other people—non-countrymen—that had been arriving to the school. What in the world was Mr. UN doing?

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Po, you've arrived," the grayed man said, watching as the boy bowed slightly. "And you've already found your roommate too."<p>

"What?" both boys shouted, then looked to each other. This would be rather strange. Or would it? It seems like they're fine at the time being.

"Please show him around, Mr. Wong." Without a word, he nodded and walked out of the office. Shung seemed a bit worried. What in the world did he do? Why is he here? What is he supposed to do? "Shung, may you take a seat?" The boy sat, as if it were his mother giving him an order.

"Sir, why did I... receive this scholarship?" The headmaster of the school sat a moment, thinking over his words. This didn't give Shung a lot of hope.

"Shung, much like all of the other students that I asked to attend this school, you have characteristics that would be beneficial to my regular students. For example, you fluently speak Chinese and English." Shung thought about this for a moment. He was more fluent in Cantonese, rather than pure Mandarin, and his English usually takes much thought before he truly speaks. "You seem to have an awareness of the world as well."

"Awareness?" What did that mean?

"Obviously you brought your computer and games, right? I've looked into your files and it seems you like to play worldwide, rather than in local Hong Kong." He nods a little, believing that maybe that would be more of a bad thing. Seriously, with that tone of voice, he was scared! "Don't worry about it, boy."

"But really, why am I here?" From his research, this school has been opened for quite a long time and looking back on records, it's been the same people for years. These people were obviously different from _normal_ people, and it must be something rather strange.

"Shung, I thought your files said you were a lazy student. Why would you research an academy that has given you a scholarship?" He smirked a little, relaxing the chair.

"It's funny that I have given this scholarship," he paused, gathering his next words. "And then brought to a school that hasn't been allowing new students in for decades." His brain stopped for a moment, to draw back on what he had read. "Why would policies change and then suddenly allow newcomers in?" Then his helper came to mind. "Also, I would like to question about your _regular_ students, such as that boy I met."

"See what happens when you apply yourself, Shung?" The man smiled, seeing that the boy was showing his true potential. "You understand the concept of nation-states, no?"

"A nation-state," he begins, thinking of the words, "is a group of people with an organized system of government," he paused to collect his thoughts, "who share a similar culture." That sounds just about right in his head. For example, Hong Kong would be a legitimate nation-state. Though the people of Hong Kong are Chinese, they have their own unique culture of their own.

"I see you understand the dictionary definition, but I mean it in a more...personified sense of the word." Shung didn't know how to respond to that statement. What did he mean by personified? "Shung, do you know what my name means?"

"Mr. UN," he muttered, thinking of what the two letters would have meant. There's a million possibilities for either letter, but the sudden chat of countries made him think more logically. Understanding this school, the man before him is trying to bring together people of every nation. There's only one thing that could represent the gathering of countries. "United Nations."

"A smart boy, indeed." The aged man knew there was something about this boy that didn't seem right from his school records. "Now, why don't you run along and meet with Hong Kong. You know him by his given name of Loung."

As if listening to his mother's command, Shung rose and bowed once more to his elder. Outside of the office, Shung had realized his baggage was taken away. Hong Kong—or rather, Loung, must have already went to their dorm room. He followed the paths to the separate housing buildings. Exploration would be for later, as he climbed the stairs.

By the time he reached the floor called _East Asia_, Shung was worn out. He just had no idea where he was staying and it took a lot of searching. Loung was surrounded by two others. One was a girl in flowing, pink qipao and the man beside him was already dressed in the school's uniform.

"I told you not to bring any game systems here!" Shung's dark brown eyes witnessed the kidnapping of his beloved children (a.k.a. his gaming system and his laptop).

"No!" As if from a dramatic Chinese movie, Shung's cinematic slow-motion dash to his cases occurred. The girl in pink and the uniform-clad man turned to face the raging elephant. With his build, it resembled an oncoming Russian. The man with the red armband fell to the floor and curled into the fetal position.

"Teacher, get up." The girl gently kicked the ponytail-ed man.

"Teacher, stand. He's harmless." Mandarin was muttered, along with the name of Ivan. Loung sighed. "This is not Ivan. It is my roommate, Po Shung." He looked to the boy, looking rather bored. "Meet Wang Yao," he said, resisting his Cantonese. "And meet Xiao Mei." Shung returned the greetings, already taking a guess which person represents which _nation_.

"MeiMei! How could you kick me?" Yao slowly brought himself up, as if he were an elderly man. This had to be China.

"Because Teacher shouldn't fall to the ground and hide like a child!" The rebellious persona before him had to be Taiwan. "Oh, Teacher? Have you seen Macau around here?"

"He said he would be one of the last to arrive," Loung said, with a bit of a smirk. He handed over the luggage, being quite sly about it. "I will help my roommate unpack."

* * *

><p>"Hong Kong." At the call of his <em>country<em> name, Loung turned to face Shung. He was busy setting up his gaming system. "Fragrant Harbor?"

"I didn't get a choice with any of my names. I was a small child when Yao found me." The countryman did hear the truth being told. Not many people know of the nations anymore, unless you're rather high up in the rankings of your country. It seems almost sad.

"No one ever gets a chance to name themselves, but," he paused, getting a game started up. "But you can always get a chance to make a new name for yourself." On the screen of the television, the start-up page for making a new account showed. "Want to make a new name, Loung?"

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Well, I ended up making Shung a lot deeper than I imagined. Well, he's not a shallow boy! And he seems a little sensitive... well, what do you think of him? And of Hong Kong being involved as well? Well, I will crank out the next chapter shortly. So, please review? Please? How many languages do I have to learn briefly to get you to review this?<p> 


	5. South Italy

[Conny]: so now today, I have a request to fulfill. _Illusion fox__,_ are you ready? Here's your character, Katelin Cortes! And as you've requested, I am surprising you with who your character's roommate will be. Today, I'm not going to have translations. What, you say? Oh! How could I do such a thing? I must add in words people can learn. I think I used a lot of phrases from several languages in this one. Is it too much? I won't say too much more now, so please enjoy your reading!

Here's the translations for you:  
>Mon chérie = My darling (French)<br>Désolé = sorry (French)  
>Ate = Older sister (Filipino)<br>Meraviglioso = Wonderful (Italian)  
>Fratello = Brother (Italian)<br>Bene = Fine/Okay (Italian)  
>S'il te plaît = Please (French)<br>Arrête! = Stop it! (French)  
>Itigil! = Stop! (Filipino)<br>Germania = Germany (Italian)  
>ragazza insignificante = plain jane (Italian, I hope that's right)<br>Mi scusi! = I'm sorry! (Italian)  
>Mi chiamo = My name is... (Italian)<br>Non c'è problema. = No problem (Italian)  
>Signora = Mrs.Miss (Italian)  
>Prego = Please (Italian)<br>Vecchio = Old man (Italian)  
>Vaffanculo! = Fuck off! (Italian. So sorry for those who don't like profanity!)<p>

* * *

><p>Obviously this had to be some kind of sick joke. Sure, she could take a prank, but this was just insane! Thanks to a quick bus trip, she was taken away from her home to this luxurious palace. The landscape of this castle was filled with so much beauty. The fields were covered in a rainbow of flowers, though many definitely were not of this region of the world. Katelin Cortes stared in awe at the sight before her. Maybe her older brother was smart enough to make false documents? No, that couldn't be right. He loved his computer games far too much to even spend time to mess around with her. This was the real deal.<p>

A gust of wind blew through her dark brown hair, making it more wavy than ever before. She didn't want to bother trying to straighten before she left. There was just no way to do it easily! Whether she had help or not, she just couldn't straighten it for her life. She fixed her tie, which was issued by the school. Yes, she got the uniform before she got to the school and was wearing it there. Katelin avoided the extra pieces of the outfit. She choose the plaid pants over the skirt and ditched the vest and blazer. The white button-up shirt with the school's crest was definitely enough. It went along with her causal clothing, which she was glad about.

She looked at her charm bracelet, something that her family gave her. Kate really did miss them, but this is just an opportunity that she could not miss out on. Her chestnut colored eyes looked away from the silver bracelet, and to the path ahead of her. There were a group of people coming up to her. On the inside, she was panicking. This was the welcoming party? Oh, no. Oh, no!

"Welcome to Hetalian Academy," a girl with long, straight hair said with a smile. Slight jealousy threatened to shine in her eyes. Surely, that girl didn't have to use a straightener on her hair. "I'm Maria de la Cruz." It sounded like a Spanish name, though she didn't look like a girl from Spain. Maybe from South America? Maybe from the Caribbean?

"I'm her best friend and roommate, Rizal Santos." Again, he must be of the same origin. They looked a lot alike, almost as if they were siblings. "We're from the Philippines," he said with a cheek grin.

"The Philippines?" Kate was able to stutter out. She didn't know where that nation was located, but it's name sounded familiar. Maybe it was Asian? She wasn't too sure at the moment.

"Oh, mon chérie," a man with stubble said, slinging his arm around the tanned girl's waist. "Don't worry, hardly anyone has heard of your country. Don't fret, for I have_—_ow!" A curly-haired blonde came up behind him and grabbed his ear.

"Francis, I told you to behave." Katelin recognized those accents. The two blondes were clearly from France. "Désolé," the dark blue-eyed girl said, extending a hand out to Katelin. "Sorry about him. I'm Jane Belrose."

"And I'm Francis Bonnefoi," he said, with a charming smile. "You are?"

Kate stuttered terribly. This may be a small group, but she didn't know what to say or do. They were all staring at her with friendly smiles. _Why do I have to be so bad at meeting so many people all at once?_ she mentally yelled to herself.

"Veh~ There's a new student?" some boy said, obviously possessing an Italian accent. "Ah, signora, welcome! I am Feliciano Vargas. What is your name?" Katelin let out a slight relieved sigh. This cheery student made the atmosphere much lighter.

"M-my name is Kate_—_"

"Feliciano!" A similar looking boy came up and grabbed his brother by the color. He had slightly darker tones to his skin and hair compared to Feliciano. "Where is my tomato plush pillow that Ate made me?" Rizal and Francis tried not to laugh. The Filipino bit his tongue because it was weird to hear his native language being spoken in a different accent. Francis was cracking up because of the fact that Maria made a plush pillow in the shape of a tomato for Lovino.

"Big brother, you need to meet the new girl!" Lovino stopped for a moment with his antics and looked to Katelin. He sighed and released his younger brother.

"A-as I was saying," she said, now having the two brothers looking at her. "I'm Katelin Cortes. It's nice to meet all of you. I live in a small town outside of Naples." That brought a bright smile to Feliciano's face.

"Outside of Naples? Ah, meraviglioso! You will be rooming with my big brother, Lovino." Katelin looked to the older boy, rather shyly. She knew this had to be a horrible first impression. Those girls looked so nice and pretty and perfect, while she...didn't think she was up to their standards. "Fratello, go show her to your room!"

"What?" Her chestnut eyes turned to the slightly older Italian, who was about to open his big mouth. His hazel eyes looked at all the girls and sighed, "bene." With that, he started trudging down the cobblestone path. Katelin collected her things and followed the young man. She could hear plenty of mumbled profanity, all of which she's heard from her older brother. It's what happens when a game freak ends up losing all his save files and has no back-ups. Katelin looked over her shoulder, witnessing the group talking among themselves.

* * *

><p>"She looks like a really smart girl," Feliciano said, walking along side his Ate. They were watching Lovino leading the new girl into the European dorm building. "I think they're going to get along great! Don't you think, Ate?" He hugged her arm, while Rizal was trying to keep a hold of her other arm. Clearly, there was someone who was having problems sharing his friend.<p>

"Nerdy, in my opinion," Rizal said, then looked to Jane. "What do you think?" Francis was trying to hold onto something. Whether it be her hand, arm, or waist, it didn't matter to him. Jane, on the other hand, was getting very annoyed. She didn't want it to show on her face, but her mask was starting to slip.

"A bit shy and quiet," the blonde stated, while trying to shake off the Frenchman. His hands were starting to move elsewhere, which triggered her anger. "S'il te plaît, arrête! Francis, stop touching me." Her palm nearly slapped his cheek, but he pulled away from in time. Francis pulled out a rose and presented it to the curly-haired girl. Wherever it came from, no one wanted to know.

"Oh, mon chérie, forgive me?" She frowned to him, not liking his sudden change of attitude. Surely, this was some trap to lure her back to their dorm room. She didn't want to take any chances with him. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her Canadian friend. Making a mad dash, Francis was left behind by Jane. "Wait! Jeanne!" He followed the skirted girl, not wanting to lose sight of her. Matthew was avoiding him, and Arthur hasn't arrived yet. Who else would he bother?

"Why does Big Brother France always mess up her name?" Feliciano asked, eyes open for a moment. Rizal was shocked because that was the first time he ever saw the Italian's eyes. "Who's Jeanne?"

"I don't know who Jeanne is." Maria sighed, thinking maybe the girl that keeps being mentioned was probably a lover or something to that affect. She shrugged it off, noticing now that her _little brothers_ were fighting over her. Both started whining in their native languages and tugged her arms. Of course she couldn't let them continue. "Hey, itigil!" Feliciano's eyes were tear filled, but so were Rizal's. The Filipina looked ahead of her and noticed a familiar face. "Ludwig!" The German had just walked through the gate, when his eyes met hers. He then noticed who was clinging to her arm. Ludwig sighed, knowing what would come next.

"Where?" The Italian towards his blonde friend, leaving Rizal with his best friend. "Germania! Veh~" The tall man was given a hug and kisses on the cheeks, as a welcome back to the school.

"He really likes that blonde guy, doesn't he?" Rizal asked, looking to the tall man. In the Philippines, tall blondes like that man would surely be popular. The last time Maria brought one of her friends over, he was treated like a celebrity. He couldn't quite remember the name, but would ask later. Rizal had to admit, though, that he was also treating the man the same as all the women in his little hometown. "So that's Germany and Italy together?"

"Yes, that's right. I have a lot to teach you, still." Rizal was still amazed that his friend was actually centuries old, but it didn't matter. She was still a gay man's best friend, and that's what mattered. They continued walking the grounds, while Maria started talking about how her past played out. If you spent a good three hundred years living with people you had to grow used to, there would be a lot to complain and talk about. The textbooks mention nothing that is as interesting as Hetalian history.

* * *

><p>"We're sharing a room?" Katelin looked to the room that had two beds on either side. Sharing a room was nothing new to her, but it was different sharing with a stranger. "Do we have to share the bathroom too?" Having learned from her brother and her dad, sharing a bathroom with a man was not pleasant. Thanks to her and her mother, at least the bathroom remained clean.<p>

"I'm not an idiot like my fratello! I know how to clean up after myself," he said in a slightly calmer tone. Kate looked to the boy, and considered him to the be that type that was _nice_ to girls only. He probably let profanity slip all the time, but Lovino did seem like a decent enough guy. She noticed he was staring at her and she looked straight to the ground. What was he looking at? Maybe a stain on her shirt or maybe those stubborn blemishes under her bangs? Oh, that's so stupid to worry about! There's no way he could see through her fringe.

"Bene," she said to fill in the awkwardness. She decided to get her things out and put into the dresser and closet that had been provided. "You can go do whatever you want." She had to put away things that she would rather not have him see. Instead of hearing the door close, she heard a bed sag under some weight.

"Do you know why you are even here, ragazza insignificante?" _Plain Jane?_ She took in a deep breath, while gripping her straightener that still laid in her suitcase. It needed to go into the bathroom, not be used to get rid of that annoying curl that sticks out of Lovino's hair.

"Shut up," she said, while trying to hold back other words. _Bastardo, you have no right to say that. Why the hell can you call me that? It's not like—_ "I don't know why I'm here." It's probably because of her working diligently in school. Her mother pushed her so hard, and now she knows English fairly well, along with her native language. Her grades weren't excellent, but at least she wasn't failing like others she knew.

"What are _nations_?" _What a stupid question_, she thought. "Seriously, what are they?"

"I'm sorry, but if you don't know, then you shouldn't be in this school," Kate stated, trying to be polite with her words. At this age, shouldn't he have known what a nation was?

"Just answer me." She sighed, trying to think of an easy explanation. She went by the dictionary, _a region where people share a similar culture_. That was what a nation was, right? "Actually, you're right and wrong."

"How can I be right and wrong?" She knew she was right. There was no way that her answer was incorrect. "What is a nation, then?"

"Hm, a nation is me, my brother, my Ate, my _boss_, the headmaster, that blonde dickhead Francis, the potato bastard—"

"You're making no sense!" She wouldn't normally raise her voice with people—especially someone she just met, but he was making her question his sanity. Why would he say that he, his brother, and several others were nations? Maybe she should have checked the school before deciding to attend. Possibly she could switch rooms with someone more normal?

"My name is Lovino Vargas. My country name is Romano, South Italy." How does one avoid a situation like this? Simple!

"Oh, look! It's a beautiful, sunny day." Katelin ditched her things and left the dorm room fast. The school building was close by, so she headed straight for it. Maybe she could have a chance to drop out and return home. Her feet carried her towards the headmaster's office. Her mind was racing to try to understand what she was told. All of those people weren't human, but rather countries? That didn't make any sense. Was it really possible for people to be the personifications of nations? Was he really Southern Italy? Would that make his brother Northern Italy? They both certainly had traits of their specific regions. No, this doesn't make sense!

"Ah, you must be our new arrival?" A man with grayed hair was sitting at the desk, in the office that she just barged into. He had many files all over his desk and loose papers everywhere.

"Mi scusi!" He must have been busy doing something. She felt so stupid for just walking in. This was a really bad first impression. "Mi chiamo Katelin Cortes." The man paused for a moment, as if trying to translate the words in his head. It was only now that she realized that she had spoken in her native language. Maybe he was better with English?

"Non c'è problema. Really, it's no problem at all. It's nice to meet you, Signora Cortes. I am Mr. UN." She held in a breath. _UN_ could only mean one thing in a school that potentially contained _nations_. "Judging from her puzzled look, you must have found out my school's secret." So he really is the United Nations. That means Lovino really is South Italy, and her brother is North Italy. Francis must be France, and Maria is probably Philippines. This is truly outrageous!

"Please explain all of this to me." Katelin took a seat, watching the man carefully. It's not like he looks like an alien, but what if he were? The Italian mentally slapped herself. Her older brother's games were making her mind jump to stupid conclusions. "The school, the students, and why normal kids are coming here, prego," she plead. This school was really old, but has been well-kept for so long. This was just far too crazy for her mind.

"The students that have been attending this school for decades are nations. Each one is named by the country they represent. Your roommate—I'm sorry, but which brother is it? Lovino or Feliciano?" After saying the name of her roommate, he continued, "Lovino is South Italy. His brother, Feliciano, is North Italy. Sometimes we refer to them as Romano and Veneziano." When Katelin thought of those other names, they meant, _of Rome_ and _of __Venice_. It made sense because Rome was more south, while Venice was more north.

"How are there even _nations_?" That's where she wanted to take this conversation. How have they been hiding so easily in plain sight? How long have they existed? The shock was gone and was now replaced by curiosity. It felt almost rude to be asking a _nation_ so many questions like this. "I mean_—_oh, that sounded really rude. I'm sorry."

"Curiosity is fine, Katelin. How are there nations? Well, all of us would like to know that answer. Some of us share a common ancestor, like in Europe for example. Countries with Romance roots have the Roman Empire as their ancestor. Those with Germanic backgrounds come from Germania, the personification of many Germanic tribes. Celtic blood is drawn back to Britannica, while Scandinavians—you understand where I'm going with this? To be brief, no one knows how or where the countries began, but we know who we are."

"Vecchio! Did you see Kate—oh, there you are," Lovino mumbled. "Dammit, woman. Don't run off like that." Even though the words seemed vulgar, Romano did try to make them slightly nice. Katelin somewhat appreciated his hidden kindness. Maybe she could get along with him, if he toned down the profanity towards her. "So you're over the stupid freak-out and understand a little? I don't want to deal with you asking questions."

"Romano, there is a reason why your brother has had more dates than you." The Italian stuck his tongue out towards the old man. "You're more childish than Veneziano," Mr. UN sighed out. He really had a busy schedule to attend to.

"Vaffanculo!" Kate laughed at his tomato stained face. Mr. UN dismissed the students, not wanting to deal with the potty-mouthed boy much longer. He still had a lot to do. There were some countries that were having disagreements with his plan and wanted to sort these out quickly. The start of the semester was nearing and he wanted to make sure that his students were well-situated before everything began.

"Lovino, what's it like being a _nation_?" Katelin imagined that he would be centuries old, though he doesn't his age. That must be a benefit of being a nation. She thought about it for herself, then realized how much it would suck to be stuck at the same age for who knows how long. If she were stuck at this age, pimples and menstruation would be so much more torturous! She suddenly felt bad for all the female countries, and for the male ones that had to deal with the mood swings and lethal behaviors.

"Do not get me started. I have centuries to complain about."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Did you enjoy this chapter <em>Illusion fox<em>? Is Katelin up to your standards? I hope I followed your wishes, really I do. What do the rest of you readers think? Here, I will thank those who reviewed the previous chapter. _Illusion Fox, nottheh, _and _2Resonance, _thank you for your comments. I greatly appreciate all of your words and look forward to knowing that others like this story as well. Anyway, I really will try to get the next chapter going. I want to be able to get it posted before school starts up again.

And I suppose I should say it now, considering I've already stated that I've fulfilled requests. If you want your character, then PM me about them. Before that, please go to my profile for more information. Thank you for reading, and please review?


End file.
